Caught In A Nightmare
by TheGrandTootah
Summary: Fiona Carey is visited by her fairy godmother from hell, and forced into her least favorite book series. Stuck in her own personal purgatory, Fiona makes the best of it by doing what she does best. Ruining everything. *Not a hatefic. Some of the characters just don't get along*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! While writing my Harry Potter story I came across this one in my files. It was written ages ago and with some heavy editing I decided it was decent enough to post. This story is basically a product of reading a Twilight fanfiction while Ella Enchanted was on. Don't worry, those of you who enjoy Twilight. While it may no longer be my cup of tea, there won't be much character bashing. My character just really dislikes Edward. Let me know what you think!  
><strong>

Fiona Carey stared blankly at the television in her living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. The scent of baked sugary goodness wafted out of the kitchen. Mrs. Carey was baking a birthday cake for her small birthday party this afternoon. Because it was summer and most of Fiona's friends were on vacation, only some family and a couple of people she knew would be there. It was going to suck. She just knew it. If Uncle Tucker came it was going to really suck. He had a gas problem. She didn't want to seem spoiled, she just missed her friends.

Fiona had been so excited because to finally turn eighteen. A legal adult able to do whatever she wanted to do but drink. Which was fine because she probably wouldn't do it anyway. But now she was moping. It was finally sinking in that she wasn't a kid anymore. That she wouldn't be able to go to mommy about everything. She was going to have to go to college or get a job. She wasn't ready yet! She still wanted her mommy. She was scared to be grown up. Why couldn't she just be a teenager forever.

The doorbell rang.

"Fiona! Sweetie, could you get that?!" Mrs. Carey called from the kitchen.

Fiona huffed and peeled herself off the couch, mentally cursing the ringers ill timing.

She swung open the front door and gaped at the sight before her.

A blonde woman in a bright pink and sparkly dress stood on the step. Her eyes were covered in light pink and shimmering eye shadow. Everything was pink. Even her fake glittery wings.

The bright color assaulted Fiona's eyes and she could swear they began to water.

"Uh..." The teen began dumbly. "-can I...help you?"

The pink lady smiled and nearly blinded her with a set of shocking white teeth. "No, but I can help you."

Fiona's eyebrows flew up. "Excuse me?" What the hell was that supposed to mean.

The pink lady giggled and waved a glittery wand. "Hello Fiona Carey!" Her voice was high and piercing to the teens freshly woken ears. It reminded her of those annoying Disney princesses people hired for parties. Fiona winced as she went on. "I'm Rena, your fairy godmother, and I'm here to grant you a wish on your birthday."

"Oh...! Cool." She mentally shrugged. This must've been one like one of those singing telegrams.

"What's your wish?" Rena asked.

Fiona frowned. "Can I just wish for anything? I mean, what if I ask for a car or something?"

Rena shook her head. "No, no, no! It has to be bigger than that!"

_Okay._

Humoring her, Fiona tried to think of something ridiculous. With a grin she answered sarcastically, thinking of something most teenyboppers had wished.

"I wish I was Bella Swan." She finally answered, in a cheery valley girl accent.

Big mistake.

Rena squealed at a deadly pitch and the teen slammed her hands over her ears. "What is your damage, Heather?!"

"_That's __**perfect**_!"

The pink monster began to bounce up and down giggling as Fiona glared. What the hell was up with this chick. Fiona was about to voice this out loud when she was suddenly smacked in the face with the plastic wand that was decidedly not plastic. _Ow_.

"What the fu-" Fiona exclaimed as she was jerked downward and her vision went white. All that could be seen was bright white light everywhere and she could make out Rena's faint giggling. They were falling down faster and Fiona's screaming was stopped by her face landing on a hard surface. She pushed herself up with her hands and spat out the hot and dusty sand that filled her mouth. Gross. She paused. _Hold up_..._sand_. Fiona lived in Florida and her lawn was very grassy. It was also hurricane season so it was humid and rainy, not hot and dusty. She looked around and panicked. _What the hell man_!

The girl scrambled to her feet and examined the surroundings. She was standing in the front yard of a little green house. In a desert. Her stomach dropped.

"Oh no..." Fiona shook her head. "Please no! No! This was not my real wish! I was just joking! Please!"

This was not happening.

"What's the matter?"

Fiona spun around to face the pink monstrosity. "You! You did this!"

Rena looked down at the finger in her face. "Ah-huh."

"You're a Fairy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well _duh_! I already told you that."

"Fairies aren't real!"

Rena giggled. "Don't be silly, silly. If they weren't real how did I make your greatest wish come true?"

Fiona started giggling. The giggles strengthened into laughter. Rena laughed along with the girl but stopped when she became hysterical. She looked at Fiona in part concern and part fear. Eventually her laughter turned to full out sobs.

"Oh my god!" The teen exclaimed into her hands. "Please let this be a nightmare!"

"Aren't you happy?" Rena piped and Fiona looked up at her with a scowl. Her head was tilted in confusion like a Pug or a Chihuahua.

"Happy?" Was she blind. "Do I _look _happy!?"

"No..." She answered slowly, shaking her head.

"Good! I'm not!"

"Why are you, like, all up in my face?"

Fiona huffed in disbelief. "_**Because I'm angry**_!"

Rena frowned. "Why? Don't you love Twilight?"

"I _like _certain Twilight _fanfiction_."

"Isn't that, like, basically the same thing?"

"No!" The teen bristled.

Rena put her wand to her chin. "But, like-"

"It's not the same!" Fiona crossed her arms in defiance. "Take me back."

"But you just got here." Rena smiled again. "Don't you want to meet Edward?"

"Hell no! Take me back you pink ditzy bitch."

Rena gasped dramatically. Her face darkened into an inhumanly angered expression. "How dare you!" Her anger rolled of her in waves, sending chills up Fiona's spine.

_Oops_.

"How could you be so ungrateful?" Rena stalked towards the girl who felt the dread build in her gut. Maybe she shouldn't have insulted the all powerful fairy who poofed them here in the first place. "I've just given you what millions of girls your age would kill for."

Fiona nodded quickly and stumbled backed into a trashcan. She winced at the loud crash and tried not to trip over it as Rena got in her face. "I am not a bitch."

"No ma'am." The girl quickly agreed.

"I am wonderful."

"_So_ wonderful."

" I am the greatest thing that has ever happened to you!"

"You so are!" Fiona exclaimed trying to save her ass. "I am so, so, _so _grateful. Really, I am." She held up my hands. "Honestly, I was just in shock. I don't know why reacted that way."

Rena gazed at Fiona carefully. "I don't believe you." She circled the girl before her. "In fact, I bet you hate this."

_Yeah, no duh, I just said that a minute ago._

She grinned evilly. "I guess I'll just have to punish you." ..._What?_

"Huh...?" That couldn't be good. Bad thoughts filled Fiona's head and she felt nauseous.

"If you hate it so much, I guess it's only fitting that you stay here."

_Crazy bitch, say what?_

"Please don't do this." The plea fell on deaf ears as another voice filled the air.

"Bella! Honey, what are you doing outside?"

Fiona winced and turned towards the house. Bella's mom stood at the front door.

"Are you still in your pajamas? Why are you all dirty?"

She looked down and blushed. Fiona was still wearing her purple Marvin the Martian bottoms and a tank top.

"Err..." She looked back to Rena but she was gone. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

As Renee approached Fiona she felt her vision swim. The last thing Fiona heard was Bella's mother yell out as she fell into a dead faint.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Fiona lying on <em>Bella Swan's <em>bare bed listening to _Bella Swan's_ mom whine to her husband on _Bella Swan's _phone. She was stared at the wall with a blank expression, hoping that somehow she would just wake up. Phil was out getting an extra suitcase for _Bella's_ stuff because apparently _Bella_ was going to live with her dad in Forks, Washington tomorrow and not all of _her _stuff fit in the suitcases here. Fiona Carey on the other hand wasn't going anywhere. She was going to sit on her ass until the she-devil godmother came back to take her home. Fiona finally let her eyes scan over the few boxes left in the room. Apparently most of Bella's stuff had already been sent ahead to Charlie's.

Fiona sat up in the bed and glared at the outfit folded up at the foot of the bed. "I'm not doing this." She hissed at it. "I won't!"

Silence.

"I mean it!"

"Honey, who are you talking to?"

* * *

><p>She did do it. After locking herself in a bathroom and having a mental breakdown involving many tears and muffled howls, she caved. Fiona figured if she went through with it to the end, then Rena would send her home. But if she was doing this it would be done her way and not some girl-who-doesn't-care-about-anyone-not-a-vampire- or-her-self's-way.<p>

Now here she sat a day later in half-filled airplane, jiggling her leg the whole ride and ignoring the glare from the passenger beside her. She hated planes. She swore to never get on one, but Bella's mom refused to let her take a bus. Fiona shut the shade on the window and concentrated on lyrics to old doo-wop songs. When that got tired she took out one of Bella's books from her purse and forced herself to read it. She sighed in relief when the plane eventually landed and fought the urge to kiss the ground as she stepped off into the rain of Port Angeles. She spotted Charlie by his cruiser in the distance and met him half way.

There was an awkward moment of shuffling feet but Fiona took initiative and pulled the older man into a hug. She was going to be here who knows how long, she might as well get friendly.

Charlie seemed a little surprised but after a small pause returned the gesture with an added back pat.

She liked Charlie's character and didn't understand why Bella was so distant with him when they were so similar. Didn't Renee leave Charlie because she hated small town life?

From what Fiona had read, Bella seemed to had been kind of a brat to him. There must be a reason. Fiona's mom had left her dad too and she didn't get to see him as much as she liked either. But Fiona didn't take it out on him that her mother had moved out of reach.

"Hey...Dad." Fiona greeted trying to keep all anxiety out of her voice. In effort to not be too stiff she pulled out a big smile and hoped she wasn't expressing how nervous she felt to being stuck with a virtual stranger.

"Hey kiddo." She pulled back to relieve Charlie of the awkwardness. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

He smiled at that. "How was your flight."

_Just act natural. Be yourself. This isn't real, so just roll with it. What's the worst that could happen?_

Fiona rolled her eyes. "I hate planes." She grumbled. "I asked R- Mom if I could bus it up here but she wouldn't have it."

Charlie agreed. "There's too many weirdo's out there."

"Yeah but it's a _bus_." She argued, keeping up conversation as he led her out to his cruiser. "The drivers there and over a dozen other passengers. If a weirdo tried to get me I think someone would notice."

After putting the luggage into the cruiser she looked around the front seat as they drove out of the parking lot. Despite her propensity for trouble she had never been in a cop car before. She bit back the childish urge to ask him to turn on the siren.

"How's your Mom?"

Fiona frowned at the brief flash that passed over his face. Poor guy.

"She's good." She answered whilst thinking of her own mother. "She's Mom. You know how she is."

He nodded and there was a pause before he moved on. "I got you a car."

Fiona perked up. She had forgotten about the big red beast of a truck. She was going to be driving a car. She drove her aunts car a few times but Fiona's real parents wouldn't help her get one until after she turned eighteen.

"Cool! Mom wouldn't get me a car. She was afraid of what I'd do to her insurance." Actual truth.

Charlie smirked. "I don't think we'll need to worry about this one. It's an old Chevy truck. Nice and sturdy."

"Where'd you get it?" She already knew but keeping up conversation would beat off long silences.

"You remember Billy Black from La Push, right?"

Fiona nodded. "You used to go fishing together and I played with his kids."

"He's in a wheel-chair now and can't use his truck?"

My curiosity got the better of me "What happened?"

Charlie sighed. "Nerve damage from Diabetes."

"That sucks."

_Real smooth. _

A pause. "Thanks a lot for the car. You didn't have to go to all the trouble."

Charlie face reddened slightly. "No problem, I just want you to be happy here."

_D'aw. _Fiona felt bad and decided Charlie deserved some love. "I'm just glad I get to spend more time with you." She saw the awkward look on his face. "Two weeks out of the year and every other Christmas isn't enough." She was such a kiss-ass, but she was sincere in that opinion. If that was all the time Fiona got to have with her real dad it would kill her.

He looked a little down and she cursed herself.

_Nice going, idjit. _Her subconscious was starting to sound more and more like Bobby Singer.

"No it's not." He replied. "You know, I would have-"

"It's okay." Fiona assured him, sitting back. "It's kind of my fault. I was the one who insisted on California. I'm sorry I was such a brat about it."

Charlie smiled back at me. "You were only a little bit of a brat."

She smiled and felt some of the tension ease. Maybe this wouldn't be _so _bad.

"When did you get so mature?" Charlie teased, going on to a less awkward topic.

Fiona snorted incredulously. She wasn't stupid enough to completely unleash all at once. Best to ease him into it. "You say that now, but a few weeks from now you'd be wishing I stayed in Arizona."

The rest of the car ride was spent with Fiona asking Charlie questions about Forks. Better to familiarize herself with her temporary home.

When they rolled into town she felt a bit of a nervousness flutter in her gut. This was home for the next two-and-half to three years. Fiona felt a bit numb to it all. It was just so surreal. She sent a brief, if perhaps slightly forced smile in Charlie's direction.

They finally pulled into the drive of the Swan residence behind the red truck. She took a few minutes to admire the old fashioned Chevy and thank Charlie again before helping to carry up her luggage.

Entering Bella's room, Fiona saw the several boxes on the floor that had been sent ahead. As soon as she was alone she slid down against the door and let a long gust of air pass through her lips. All the determination she had forced cracked into a million pieces. What the hell had she gotten into. The sparkly vampires in the book might have been laughable on paper, but actually be around them was something altogether different. The fact that they could crush her into bits within seconds wasn't at all humorous. The fact that Jasper or Edward could lose control snuff her out at any given notice didn't giving her warm fuzzies. They were predators and in accordance to the food chain Fiona was 'what's for dinner'.

Uncontrollable laughter shook her. She was becoming hysterical again. She was such an idiot. You'd think after all the time she had invested in watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer as a kid she'd learn to be careful with the 'W' word. Fiona lifted off of the ground and began to pace. She tried to calm down with deep breaths.

_You can't think this way. You can't do this afraid. It's in all likelihood that this is all just a dream my scary godmother had conjured up, so if something does happen, I'll probably be fine._

She wasn't going to be quick to test that theory.

Fiona flopped on the bed and curled up to an old teddy bear. Not feeling up to facing Charlie, she skipped dinner to unpack and put a shower off until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! The next chapter won't take nearly as long, I promise.**

**Crimany! This chapter was supposed to be completely lighthearted fun but then some of the characters decided they needed feels! And a little depth! **

**This was not supposed to happen okay **

**I did not plan for this it's all the characters fault blame them**

**I'll try better next time.**

**Also I made a few things different than in canon. Just little things. Like Angela sharing some classes with Bella instead of Jessica. **

**Angela's personality in this story is more like Movie Angela than Book Angela (she's less shy). She also might be a little OOC, but I like it :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_"I was caught on the inside, I'm afraid of the night_

_that my nightmare begins where reality ends,_

_I won't sleep tonight my heads spinning 'round_

_I'm alone in a crowd, I wait in the dark_

_For my nightmare to start, I'm lonely at night_

_Don't leave me this way_

_I'm caught in a nightmare_

_Alone in the night"_

_- 'Nightmare' a song by Saxon_

Fiona had a restless sleep in her strange, temporary home. After pulling herself out of bed around four in the morning, she slumped in the computer chair in the corner of her room. Her eyes stared blindly at the blinking cursor on the empty Word document as she tried to gather her thoughts.

The facts were these:

First, not only was she thrust into a fictional world, but apparently the year was 2009. Four years in the past. This was not that surprising. Although, Fiona was pretty sure the Twilight books took place in 2005. (Maybe this world was a mix of both the books and the movies? Charlie did kind of look like the actor who played him.) This meant Fiona was going to be repeating Junior and Senior year of high school.

_Seventeen Again: Vampire Edition_. Joy.

Second, she was going to be forced to attend a school with five living, breathing death machines. Well, breathing anyway (sort of). The thought that she was most likely going to be off'd by a sparkly fairy vampire was as terrifying as it was embarrassing. Also, Fiona didn't know if Edward would be able to read her mind or not. All the more reason to avoid the Cullen clan at all costs.

Third, she had no idea how or when she was going to be getting home. Until further notice she would have to integrate herself as best as she could into this world. Trouble was, what would she do if she was questioned about her childhood?

This was a world made up by a wish. Did that mean she could do whatever she wanted?

Should she make stuff up? Would that even work?

What about Charlie? Surely he would notice the drastic change in his daughters personality. Maybe she could use Bella's klutziness to her advantage and fake amnesia. Slip on some ice.

Maybe she should _actually _get amnesia.

How did one go about receiving a strong enough blow to the head without risking ones life?

How had her life come to the point where this actually seemed like a good and viable option?

Fiona let her head slam on the desk. "Ow..."

She was uber-boned.

She managed to catch Charlie just before he left for work.

"Hey kid." He greeted, pulling on a coat over his uniform. "There should be some cereal and fruit on the counter. I haven't got much in the way of breakfast food in the fridge but I'll see about picking some stuff up at the store. Anything you like in particular?"

"Oh!" Fiona shook her head. "Don't worry, It's cool Ch-Dad." She tried to catch her slip before he heard it. "I can pick some stuff up after school."

Charlie paused for a moment. "Well," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a billfold, "-here."

Her tried to pass her some money but Fiona squirmed and waved a hand. "No, really I got some money I can use."

She didn't want to take the poor guys money. She had some cash in her purse already that she guessed had been left behind by her Scary Godmother. She could use that.

"No." Charlie shook his head and stuffed two twenties in her hand. "I'm your dad, that's my job. Keep your money, you might need it for something else."

Fiona opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her.

"Go ahead and take this. I'll be eating whatever you get, anyway."

She caved under his stern but well meaning gaze and grudgingly excepted. "Yes sir, _Chief_."

One corner of Charlie's mouth twitched slightly upwards and he patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll see-ya later."

She waved goodbye as he headed out the door and looked down at the money in her hand with a sigh. She supposed he was right. If it been her actual dad she would of taken the money without a second thought.

Oh well. Free money.

She stuffed the cash in her purse on the couch and scrounged up some breakfast.

At half-past six o'clock she was fed, showered, and minty fresh. She had misjudged the cold the day before, too distracted to really notice the contrast to what she was used to on the Gulf Coast. Taking one step outside, the damp cold sent a shiver up her spine and she quickly hurried back in the house for a sweater to wear under her coat. The temperature was only about forty degrees according to the news, but forty degrees in Washington did not feel the same as forty degrees in Florida. Fiona thought of Bella's mother and Phil living in Jacksonville and a bit of envy struck her. Maybe she could visit on spring break.

Rushing through the drizzle to the truck, images of sunshine and beaches danced in her head. A vision of her real parents floated in and made a lump fill her throat. Did they know she was missing? Were they worried? Or would her mom still be fixing her birthday cake by time see returned home?

She pushed these thoughts aside and pulled the Chevy out of the drive way. The engine rumbled loudly down the street and she winced as she passed some houses. The neighbors were going to hate her.

Thankfully Fiona had written down the directions to the school, and the town was small enough that she probably wouldn't need them the next day. The student parking lot didn't have too many cars in it either so she able to get a spot close to the building.

She was also was careful to introduce herself as her pseudonym to the secretary, Mrs. Cope, when she went to get her schedule and thanked her for the map and directions. Looking down at the schedule she found her first class was English.

The class was easy enough to find and she handed of her slip to be signed and ignored the stares of her peers as Mr. Mason scrounged up a syllabus.

She made for her seat when she received her papers, smiling politely at those she made eye contact and sighed in relief as she received a few in return. At least some of the kids there seemed nice enough.

In Trig she met Angela.

She took a seat after introducing herself to the whole class and giving reluctant, half-assed answers that only seemed to make the teacher, Mr. Varner 's sour expression pucker even more.

"Hey."

Fiona looked up and her eyes met the eyes of a Movie Angela Weber look-a-like. She was in the seat beside Fiona and a genuinely kind smile lit up her face.

"Isabella Swan, right?"

Angela was a sweetheart. She also had a wonderfully dry humor that Fiona took an instant liking to. They whispered throughout class getting to know each other, Angela somehow managing to get her work done at the same time.

"Not much of a people person, huh?"

Fiona shrugged. "Oh, I love talking. I just don't enjoy feeling like I'm being interrogated by a drill sergeant."

Angela grinned. "Yeah, Varner's kind of a tight-ass."

"Is that so Miss Weber?"

Both girls slowly looked up to see Mr. Varner had been hovering just behind them. All eyes were on them and Fiona could hear a few snickers in the background.

"Maybe you can share more of you observations in detention today with Coach Clapp."

An involuntary snort forced it's way out of Fiona's nose and she could see Angela send her a depreciating look.

Varner's eyes focused on her next. "Do you find something amusing Miss Swan?"

Fiona shook her head fixing her expression into that of contrition and shame ."No sir. It's just - I have these really bad allergies and-"

Mr. Varner could smell the bullshit wafting off of her words and his glare intensified. "Miss Swan, while this maybe your first day here there is no excuse for outright disrespect."

Fiona nodded, feeling more and more embarrassed by the second. Fortunately, her ears were covered by her hair because they felt like they were on fire. But it didn't escape the teacher notice. He seemed to relish in her discomfort. He went on to lecture her on the code of conduct, his words dripping with condescension.

"You'll both be serving detention after school today. Meet me at the end of class for your slips."

Detention. A magnificent start already. Charlie was not going to be happy.

When class ended Varner silently held the slips out without a glance.

The girls exited the room like the hounds of hell were at their heals.

"He's kind of an asshole."

Angela nodded. "He's like the Devil. You only need to say his name and he just materializes out of the ether. Singling people out and ripping them down is kind of his thing."

"Coach Clapp?"

Angela shook her head and pushed her down the hall. "You're like a twelve-year-old boy."

"That poor man!"

The girls made it through Spanish without further incident.

Lunch time rolled around and on the way Angela filled her in on her friends.

"Lauren can come off as kind of bitchy, but she means well. You just have to get to know her first. Jessica likes to gossip but she's really nice. Tyler's cool and a total flirt. He also has a tendency to get on your nerves if you let him. Ben is kind of a shy guy. You'll have to dig a little to get him to open up but once you do he's super sweet. Mike likes to act all slick and cool, but he's really just a huge dork. I'm sure you two will have plenty to talk about."

Fiona squinted at the taller girl. "Are implying that I am a huge dork?"

"No, I'm telling you."

"And I thought we were becoming friends."

"You're still on a trial run. You got me into detention. I _never _get detention."

"Excuse me!" Fiona exclaimed in disbelief. "But you got yourself into detention. I don't know if you noticed but you kind of talk a lot."

"And you're kind of a bitch." Angela retorted, a playful gleam in her eye.

"Look who's talking! If anyone should be upset, it's me. It's my first day. My father, The Chief of Forks Police Department, is going to be very disappointed."

"Somehow I think you'll survive." The other girl drawled.

Fiona followed her new friend to their table and was introduced. The blonde girl, Lauren, gave her a quick once over before dismissing her. The other greeted her in turn and asked her a bunch of question on how she was enjoying Forks.

Mike grinned widely and plopped down beside Fiona. "So you're from Arizona?"

"Yup."

"Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be really tan?" Jessica piped up.

_Definitely a mixture of book and movie._

"Yeah, I don't really do that whole sun thing."

Lauren scoffed under her breath and Angela sent her a stern look in warning. The message was clear. _'Be nice to the new girl.'_

After going in line to get her lunch, Fiona's heart leaped into her throat when her eyes fell on them. How could she have possibly forgotten?

The Cullen's were all seated at the far end of the cafeteria near the windows. Emmet and Alice were laughing over something. Rosalie looked bored, but cracked a small smile when Emmet nudged her. Jasper looked constipated. Edward was brooding.

Fiona was going to be sick. Or pee her pants.

And then promptly die a horrifically gruesome and violent death.

She felt a little hysterical laughter try to bubble up. This was completely ridiculous.

"You okay?"

Fiona started and flipped around to see Mike standing right behind her, an adorably concerned look on his face.

"Uh..." She shook herself with a grimace. "Yeah! Yeah, I just realized Mr. Varner's going to be calling my dad about detention. That's gonna be a fun conversation."

Mike chuckled. "I heard about that. My friend Eric was in your Trig class." He walked with her back to the table. "You didn't get it too bad. He's reamed people for less."

"I wasn't the one who called him a tight-ass."

Fiona spent most off lunch trying to actively keep her eyes away from the Cullen's end of the cafeteria. She tried to focus on the conversation around her and threw in a comment every once in a while so she wouldn't seem completely out of it. Her ears were burning under her hair and she still had the sick coiling feeling in her gut.

"Edward Cullen has been staring for the past five minutes."

Fiona's eyes shot to Jessica and read the confused look on her face.

"Jeez, Arizona. What did you do?" Mike asked, his brows furrowed. "He looks like he's trying to set you on fire."

Fiona took a deep breath and turned towards the Cullen's table. "Never met him."

Edward Cullen's stare was piercing. His brow furrowed even more than usual (if that were possible). His eyes bored into her as if demanding an answer to an unspoken question.

He wouldn't find the answer he was looking for but she had found one of hers.

Her mind was a safe place once more.

Fiona felt her whole body release a fraction of the tension she had been holding. Like letting a portion of air out of a balloon. She couldn't look away. Wouldn't look away.

She wasn't a pusillanimous little flower. She refused to cower and not be able to live at least some semblance of a normal life. She wasn't going to let her fear control her and she as hell wasn't going to so much as blink until that sparkly little shit backed off first.

Fiona Carey did_ not _fear a sparkly fairy-vampire jokes.

(Okay she totally did but he didn't need to know that.)

Edward finally turned away and glared down at his tray.

_Check, bitch._

"What a creep." Fiona said aloud turning back at the table.

Mike grunted in agreement.

Angela gave her a questioning look and Fiona shook her head. She was fine.

When lunch was over Fiona followed Angela and Mike to Biology II with a renewed confidence. She may have contemplated skipping class this morning but now she was determined not to give in.

She paused briefly at the door watching Angela find her seat beside Ben while Mike sat with a boy with inky black hair and glasses in the very back. Two rows down and one row from over from Angela sat Cullen. His eyes were focused on his hands, as if he were off in another world.

Or someone else's brain.

Fiona steeled herself and walked over to the teachers desk to hand in her slip. Instead Mr. Banner from the books, Mr. Molina from the movies was to be her biology teacher.

She liked Mr. Molina.

"Alright, everybody we have a new student today. Say, _'Hello Bella'_!"

The class echoed him, a few people in the back using louder and overly exaggerated tones.

He patted her on the back. "Why don't you go sit next Edward over there in the third row and I'll go find you a syllabus. If you have any questions during class just let me know."

Angela sent her a sympathetic look as she passed.

Edward's hands were clenched and his face stony before Fiona even sat down. When he did get a whiff of her his lips curled almost as if in disgust.

She knew better.

Dean Winchester's cocky voice filled her head. _'I smell good, don't I? I taste even better.'_

She bit down on her tongue to tap down the maniacal giggles that threatened to escape. Her body shook with the effort which probably only made Cullen think she was shivering in fear.

She was losing it.

As class progressed Fiona tried to pretend he wasn't there. That she wasn't sitting by a bloodthirsty vampire who wanted to drain her dry and roll around in her remains like a crazed animal. His glare burned into the side of her face but she refused to acknowledge him.

When the bell finally rang he was the first to dart out of the room.

She did it. She actually made it through the day.

She practically melted into her seat.

She waved to Ben and Jessica as they departed and nearly bumped into Mike as she walked up the isle between the tables.

"Sorry."

Mike shrugged. "It's alright. What class do you have next?"

Fiona glanced down at the sheet in her hands. "Uh...Gym with Coach Clapp."

"Cool. I'm headed there too." There was a brief moment of silence as the walked out of the classroom.

"So did you say something to him in class? 'Cause Cullen looked kinda homicidal in there." Mike asked.

"I haven't said two words to the guy. I don't know what his problem is."

"He's a weirdo anyway." Mike bumped her shoulder. "Maybe you could switch with Angie. I'd do it but I'd feel bad about leaving him alone with poor Eric."

"He'd probably pull a Hannibal."

Gym sucked.

Hard.

Fiona made the mistake of standing off to the side during volley ball and got knocked in the head half a dozen times courtesy of Lauren Mallory.

Fiona wished she was a sporty person so she could spike the girl in the face. She would just have to settle for plotting her untimely demise.

"She's just jealous." Mike explained as they waited for the bell. "Your the brand shiny toy that everyone wants to play with. She acted the same when I moved here back in fifth grade." He looked over towards the blonde quickly before adding in a whisper. "We dated last year for a little while. Her mom isn't home a lot - she's an event manager. Parties and stuff- and I don't think her dad pays her much attention."

"Well she shouldn't take it out on me. It's not like I was actively seeking the attention." Fiona glanced Lauren's way to see her talking to Jessica and another girl she hadn't met.

"What does her father do?"

Mike thought about it for a minute and frowned. "I dunno. But he spends a lot of time in his office. Sometimes he goes out of town and leaves Lauren on her own."

Fiona's brows flew up. "Even when she was a kid?"

"No. She used to have a Nanny. She would stay with Jess and Angie sometimes too. Last time her dad was out of town she threw a party and got busted by The Chief."

Fiona snorted. "'The Chief'? With capital letters and everything?"

Mike laughed and nodded. "Yeah well, you probably haven't noticed but dad can be pretty intimidating. He doesn't even need to raise his voice." His smile fell. "He talked with Lauren when he busted the party and I could tell she was crying a little. He sat with her for a while and had Jessica spend the night at her house." He rubbed his arm. "Jess said he gave her mom an earful when she came home."

Fiona stared at Lauren for bit longer before sighing and looking away. It looked like Miss Mallory's demise would have to be put on hold.

Damn character development.

Fiona had fifteen minutes after the final bell before she had to report to detention which gave her plenty of time to turn in her slip she had the teachers sign. She waited down the hall until she saw Edward storm out towards the parking lot before she went into the office. She killed a little time by talking about her day with Mrs. Cope.

Detention at Forks High School was basically sitting quietly and doing homework in the library while Coach Clapp read a book. The nice librarian, Mrs. Choi, ended up putting them to work returning some books back to the shelves. When they were dismissed Angela offered to show Fiona to the grocery store in exchange for a ride home. They screwed around in the store and earned a few glares but managed to get out in record time.

"I'll pray for you." Fiona remarked as she pulled up in front of the Weber home. Pastor Weber was standing on the porch with his hands on his hips. The strong disapproval was clear on his face.

Angela sent her a mocking glare as she exited the car.

She finally reached the Swan residence a quarter after five in the afternoon.

When she heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside she was in the process heating up some Hungry-Man dinners.

"You called your teacher a tight-ass?" Was the first thing out of her fake dads mouth as he entered the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no, no! That was not me! Angela and I were talking during class and I was complaining about Mr. Varner basically being a drill sergeant instead of a teacher. _Angela _was the one doing the name calling." Fiona fidgeted a little under his gaze.

"Angela _Weber_?" There was a slight tone of disbelief.

"I know it surprised me too. She comes off as this sweet and disarming Pastor's kid but she's really just a dirty sinner like the rest of us." She swung her arms a little as Charlie absorbed this information. "He really was though." She said in defense.

Charlie stood contemplative for a second and nodded. "Yeah, he was when I was in school too. What's cooking?"

"Junk. I would of made something but I'm kinda pooped."

He waved it off. "Don't sweat it, kiddo. I'm used to it."

"_Sooo_..." Fiona drew after leaning on her arms over the back of the couch. "Am I in trouble?"

Charlie sighed as he sat in the arm chair. "Nope."

"Cool."

Charlie's brows lifted. "Am I going to have to worry about you?"

Fiona beamed sweetly at him. "Nope."

"Uh-huh."

She hopped away to the kitchen. "Dinner, Chief?"

Later that night she sat at the computer writing up today's developments. The mixture of book and movie proved to be interesting. And she would be Cullen free for a little while so she could breathe free-air until he came back from Alaska, or Siberia, or wherever it was he was supposed to run off to that night. She had time plan out how she was going to let this go.

She was noping the incident with the car so hard.

Closing the document she turned to what little homework she had left on the desk.

Ugh.

She'd do it in the morning. There wouldn't be much sleep to be had that night anyway.

With that last thought she plopped face down in the bed (after carefully locking the window and closing the curtains) and surrendered to Dreamland.

**Guest: **_Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter_

**Hanna: **_We're almost there! :)_

**Bianca: **_Thanks a lot :) I'm going to be working on this one for a while so there should be another update in the near future._

**Enigma: **_Alas, I cannot ditch the Potter-fic because it lives in my brain and if I didn't write it down I would have trouble writing this story. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you chapter 3 would be up soon!**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. My OC Fiona is all that is mine.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sure enough, Edward Cullen was missing for the rest of the week.

Fiona was able to catch up on her sleep and usually woke up just after Charlie would leave for work. Her third day in Forks, Renee called Charlie in a panic. Fiona hadn't answered any of her e-mails and she was afraid Bella(Fiona) was upset about the move. Fiona searched around Bella's stuff and had found out her e-mail address but couldn't for the life of her figure out the password. She calmed Renee down on the phone and explained she was having problem with her account and would be setting up a new one. She did it while still on the phone so Renee could immediately contact her.

At school she felt an ease she didn't have on her first day and enjoyed getting closer to her new friends. While she got along fine with Jessica, Ben, Tyler, and Eric fine she had clicked the most with Angela and Mike.

Mike and Bella got on like a house on fire. They both geeked out over their shared interests and argued loudly over opposing views at lunch. It would get to the point where they attracted stares and the others would have to get after them to shut up.

Angela didn't have too much in common with Fiona but she did shared her passion for reading. She also took Fiona's over-exuberance in stride as it seemed to flower without the looming fear of being brutally murdered in her sleep. She was able to wrangle it effortlessly and bring the girl back down to earth. That was a big plus in Fiona's books.

Lauren had not warmed up to Fiona at all. The more Fiona loosened up and felt more free to be herself, the more Lauren seemed to loathe her. Fiona didn't get it. Did she think Fiona was trying to horn in and steal her friends? Lauren had plenty of opportunity to jump into conversation. No one excluded her. In fact, Angela and Jessica made it a point to try and pull her in. But whenever Fiona was around she seemed to shut herself off, only jumping in to add a sarcastic or lightly disparaging remark.

Fiona tried to be patient with her. She tried to see it from her point of view. She tried to convince herself Lauren wasn't being so cold-hearted on purpose. She just had a sucky home life, But the girl was sure as hell making difficult. Nothing Fiona said or did seemed to appease her.

After school she would hang out with Angela and Ben at the diner in the lodge doing homework and sometimes gorge on greasy food. Mike didn't join them because of his job at his parents store, but they planned for everyone to go out to the beach on one of his days off.

After Charlie got home from work he would talk with Fiona over dinner about their days and the friends she was making out school.

"Edward Cullen was kind of a dirtbag." The teen admitted one afternoon.

"How so?" Charlie asked, his forkful of homemade mashed potatoes hovering over his plate.

"First day at school he looked at me like I murdered his puppy or something." She stuffed her face with green beans as she spoke. "Major serial-killer stare. Total creep."

Charlie grunted in confusion. "Well that's odd. He's usually a pretty good kid. I'll call Dr. and Mrs. Cullen later and talk to them about it."

Mayday! Red alert!

She was not going to pull Charlie into this vampire bullshit.

"No!" She yelled across the table.

Charlie jumped slightly, jostling the table and nearly knocking over his glass of Coke. He stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"It's just..." She continued in a more acceptable tone. "He's been out sick all weak. I guess that first day he was just ill and I must of done something that ticked him off."

Charlie was extremely skeptical of this explanation.

"Seriously, Dad. Don't worry about it. If he bothers me again I'll let you know. I swear."

Charlie reluctantly backed off on the issue, still carefully studying her for a hint of dishonesty, but was eventually satisfied by her promise.

Saturday, Fiona lazed around the house and surfed the web. She talked to Angela on the phone for a time but she was busy helping her mom around the house. When lunchtime rolled around she decided to drop off some food for Charlie in effort to find something to do. She hung around the station while they ate and met the dispatcher Waylon Forge. She had to leave soon after so she didn't distract her pseudo-father from his job and spent the rest of the day vegetating on the couch watching John Hughes movies on TNT.

On Sunday she slept in and hung out at Mike's house with him and Eric playing video games. Eric was pretty exuberant, if a little awkward. Fiona had a feeling Mike may have been his only real friend.

Mrs. Newton was really nice about her and Eric being over and would good-naturedly scold the teens when they got too boisterous. Mr. Newton sat in the living room with them and even tried his hand at Guitar Hero. Which proved to be spectacularly amusing since he had no idea what he was doing.

Sunday nights the Swan family ate at the lodge so after screwing around on Fallout 3 Fiona headed back to the house in time to meet Charlie. Over dinner she was introduced to a few people Charlie knew in town.

Even though the thought of her real home still nagged at her, by Monday she had fallen into a comfortable routine. She cheered when it snowed early in the school day. Her first real snow.

Mike had to direct Fiona to her next class as she was to distracted by trying to eat the falling snow. Half way there someone lobbed a snowball at Mike's back and he ran off after them with a quick farewell.

During lunch she got caught in a snowball fight with her friends and some of the kids on the basketball team. They gave up as the snow began to melt into a consistency to difficult to throw and retreated to the cafeteria to get what they could finish eating in time for the next period.

Fiona's hands were still frozen as she scarfed down her banana and dodged a wet hat Tyler tossed her way. She almost choked as it smacked Angela on the side of the face. She coughed out guffaws as Angela bitched him out and smacked him repeatedly with the knit cap.

"Edward Cullen is staring again."

Fiona's grin fell and all her good cheer came crashing down as she processed Jessica's words.

She hesitantly turned and saw a snow dampened Cullen staring at her with puzzled interest.

"Balls."

Jessica giggled and Fiona flicked some chip crumbs in her direction.

"It's not funny, he's creeping me out."

"Maybe he _likes _you."

Fiona grimaced in disgust and set Jessica and Mike off. "Thank you for those nightmares I didn't need."

"Oh, come on! He's not that bad." Tyler put in.

She followed Mike, Eric, and Angela to Biology, pouting as rain poured down from the sky and washed away the slush. The four were even more damp when they entered the class.

"Ah ha! I see we have some of those responsible for the mess outside the cafe." Mr. Molina commented as he straightened a stack of papers.

"I was provoked!" Fiona defended as she slowly trudged to her seat.

"Uh-huh." The teacher responded. "That's not what I saw."

"Mike shoved ice down my shirt!" She tattled.

"Yeah after she smacked me in the face with a slush ball!"

"Alright, simmer down."

Fiona, no longer able to delay the inevitable, slumped into her seat with a groan and buried her head in her arms.

She jolted as the chair beside her scraped lightly against the floor and a book flopped on the desk.

Cullen sat beside her with a smile that was meant to be pleasant but left her gut churning in anxiety.

"Hello." He greeted, his voiced hushed as he watched more students filed in the room.

"Hey." Fiona returned dully.

"Isabella Swan, right? I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself last time."

"Yeah, you were kind of busy starring daggers into the side of my face." She replied briskly. Her tone manner-of-fact.

He pulled a face and nodded. "I apologize for that. I was a little out of sorts the other day. I was coming down with a terrible cold and taking out my irritability on everyone else."

Fiona hummed in disinterest and quirked a brow. "You just got over a terrible cold and decided to romp around in the snow?"

Cullen made to speak again but Mr. Molina called attention to the class.

She went on the assignment as quietly as possible only giving him quick, short responses when he questioned her. He purposefully grazed his arm against Fiona's at one point and she could feel her lunch wishing to make an reappearance.

She saw Angela glancing at her in concern but couldn't manage to flash her a reassuring look her way. She was sure her unease was plain on her face but she refused to give in.

When they completed examining the slides and filling out there quiz papers Cullen sent her a friendly grin. Fiona could see his white teeth gleam under the florescent lighting. Her eyes focused on his canines and her stomach gave another lurch accompanied by audible gurgle.

Cullen frowned, his eyes shifting briefly between her belly and her face.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words. "I-I think..."She then noticed her mouth watering in the telltale sign she had grown too familiar with when her anxiety acted up.

A brief _'Oh shit' _rang threw Fiona's brain.

The next second had to be the most embarrassing and simultaneously glorious moment in her life.

Her belly gave a final damning lurch and she blew chunks all over Edwards Cullen's lap.

"_Duuuude_." A kid behind their burst out followed by raucous howls of laughter.

She didn't know whether to cry or fall down in crazed hysterics.

"_Oh boy_." Mr. Molina could be heard from the front of the room. "Would someone please-"

Angela and Mike both shot up out of there seats and rushed to their friends side. Angela pulled her out of her seat and Mike grabbed her things before rushing her out of the classroom.

As Fiona was helped out the door she caught a glimpse of Edward's ridiculously shocked and disturbed face. He was frozen in disbelief.

It was only then she felt the hysterical giggles bubble out past her lips.

As the trio made their way down the hall to exit the building Mike to began to snicker which brought them both to full on laughter.

"Did you see his face?!" Mike exclaimed. "Andrea Hillcrest had her phone out so you know that will be all over Facebook later."

This only renewed Fiona's hysteria.

"You guys are horrible." Angela admonished half-heartedly, trying not to let her lips quirk. She caught Fiona as she tipped precariously over the entrance of the main building. "You okay there, crazy?"

Fiona was able to nod before leaning on Angela as the drew closer to the nurse's office. "That had to be the single most greatest moment of my life." She breathed out, her voice hoarse. She snorted as the over-dramatic look of horror on Cullen's face swam back in her mind. "Oh God."

She was able to calm down after her friends left her to lay in the nurse's office and wait for Charlie. She talked to the nurse, Ms. Fabiano, about what happened and made small talk until Charlie entered the office. His face was worried as he examined the teen.

"You okay, Bells?"

"I ralphed all over Edward Cullen's pants." She answered dopily. "I'm awesome."

Ms. Fabiano clicked her teeth in reprimand while Charlie just rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sure that made you very happy." His voice was dry but there was a hint of humor hidden underneath.

"My tummy hurts."

Charlie stopped by the grocery store to pick up some sherbet and ginger ale before dropping her off at the house. He made sure she was tucked in on the couch before leaving for work again and told her to call him if she needed anything.

Fiona spent the rest of the afternoon eating orange sherbet while watching the tail end of 'Days of Our Lives' and 'General Hospital'.

Shortly after school ended Angela showed up to tell her that Andrea Hillcrest _had _uploaded a video of the incident and that Edward hadn't been seen the rest of the day. She had dropped off the work she had missed and they lazed around finishing it all up while the local news played on in the background.

Angela ate dinner at the Swan residence that night. Charlie seemed pretty chipper over the fact that Fiona had made such a good friend so quickly.

The next morning she got up and was greeted to snow as soon as she exited the house. Making her way to the truck she ended up slipping in the drive way and falling flat on her ass.

"_Owie_."

She rubbed her sore bottom after pulling herself up and spotted the chains on her tires. A strong sense of deja-vu swept over her. Fiona tried to remember why this was significant and it suddenly struck her.

"Oh no!" She hollered. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I'm not doing this! Nope! Not happening!"

She dropped her bag and leaned against the old Chevy.

If she just stayed home like Charlie suggested she could skip the whole big reveal showdown and none of the drama would happen.

On the other hand, Tyler's van could end up careening into a less sturdy car and most likely kill him.

Fiona cursed and banged the back of her head a few times against the truck. She wasn't going to risk the life of her new friends. As long as she just parked and didn't tarry by the truck, Tyler van would slam against the side of the Chevy and he'd be fine.

Well, he'd probably have a concussion and whiplash- but he wouldn't be dead.

With an irritated growl, the teen shoved her bag into the vehicle and made her way to the school.

She parked in her usual spot and quickly jumped out into the frigid air and shoved the keys into her jeans pocket. She took a deep breath to steal her nerves and could of sworn there was a faint scent of sweet pea's in the air. Fiona didn't give it much thought and went to walk on but found her jacket caught in the door. She tugged but it refused to pull out. She felt a rush of panic to get out of the way and reached for her keys but found them gone. She saw three of the Cullen's, including Edward, scrutinizing her. A screech of wheels and people yelling echoed in the air but they only served as the background to a familiar high-pitched, menacing giggle.

Rena.

Fiona tried to pull her jacket off but by the time she had gotten out of the garment it was far to late.

In what felt like seconds she was forced to the ground with a figure looming over her and the sound of metal groaning under pressure replaced the sound of giggling in her ears. Her head was knocked onto the side of the old Chevy, jarring her brain a little and sending her senses for a loop. Glass rained down from overhead, pieces catching in her hair.

All the while, the smell of sweet pea's growing stronger until it was suffocating. Black dots popped up into her vision and just when she believed she would pass out from the lack of oxygen - it disappeared.

She took a deep, thirsty breath of cold air and sunk further to the ground.

"Isabella, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Fiona paused as she slowly absorbed the words. Her belly was on the frozen asphalt and there was slight pressure on her back. Someone was laying over her.

Cullen.

"Five by five, Superman." She slurred. "That was some remarkable footwork considering you were clear across the parking lot."

"Bella, I was only a few feet away."

Fiona laughed humorlessly. What the hell, she was screwed either way.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you were standing over by your brother and sister. I saw you."

She could here Cullen's jaw crack. "You must have imagined it." He coaxed, as if talking to a small child. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"I saw you before I hit my head. We made eye contact."

Cullen growled faintly before pulling himself off of her.

The pair were pulled out of the small space after Tyler was safely retrieved from his seat. Edward waved the medics off while Fiona was forced towards an ambulance. As they did a minor examination the reality of the situation began to sink in. Her body shivered violently in the cold air, exacerbated by the shock. Charlie pulled up just before they pulled off and nearly hugged the life out of her, promising to meet her at the hospital. Fiona felt a few tears of relief and exhaustion slip out of the corners of her eyes when The Chief ran a hand down the back of her head. Just like her mother would.

After being taken to the hospital and checked out Fiona sat with Tyler in a room. A cut on his head had been stitched together and his arm put in a splint.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" He exclaimed as she sat on the bed beside his. "The asphalt was slick and it happened all so fast! I thought I was gonna kill you!."

"Dude, it's fine. Aside from a little shock I got the 'all clear'." Fiona reassured him. "You can't control the weather. I'm more worried about you- you look like crap. Are you alright?"

Tyler sighed and shook his head. "Yeah. It's just a hairline fracture." He looked back at her with woebegone eyes. "I really am _so_ sorry."

Fiona waved it off and briefly rubbed his shoulder.

He looked down at the ground in contemplation for a moment. "How did you get out with out a scratch?"

Fiona shrugged. "Cullen ran over and knocked me out of the way."

"Edward?" He asked, disbelief soaking his tone.

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

They sat in silence for a while until Cullen came sweeping in.

"Edward, man, I'm sorry! I didn't -"

Edward shook his head. "No blood, No foul."

Fiona bit back the urge to comment.

"What about you two? What's the verdict?"

"Hairline fracture and nine stitches." Tyler answered.

"They told me I was fine." Fiona added. Just as the words had left her lips, Charlie and Dr. Carlisle Cullen approached.

"Hello, Isabella How are we doing?" The doctor asked.

"You alright?" Charlie added.

"I'm fine" Fiona repeated. "Really. They told me the X-ray was normal and I don't have a concussion."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Any pain?"

"Yeah, just an annoying knot on my head."

"You were very lucky." The doctor remarked.

"Yeah, lucky Edward runs so damn fast." Fiona watched as the two vampires shared brief looks. "Maybe you should try out for track."

Charlie turned to Tyler. "We're going to need to have a talk, Tyler Crowley."

"Dad, it's not his fault. It was a complete accident caused by the weather."

"I'm so sorry, chief!" Tyler once again apologized.

"You should be. You can also kiss your license goodbye!"

Fiona grabbed Charlie's arm. "Dad, please."

Charlie sighed and pulled the curtains closed between the beds to block out Tyler's pleas.

Fiona saw Edward smirk and sent him a brief glare.

"Well, your free to go." Dr. Cullen finally announced. "Take some Tylenol when you get home and I don't see why you shouldn't be fine. If you have any trouble at all don't hesitate to return."

"Hallelujah!"

Dr. Cullen's smiled slightly as he lowered his clipboard. "Your friends are waiting for you outside."

Walking out of the room Fiona realized no matter what her feelings, Cullen had saved her life. And most likely her friends too. She inwardly groaned and stopped Edward just outside the door. Charlie was still in conversation with Dr. Cullen as they headed towards the waiting room.

She was actually going to do it.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once." She threw out in a whisper. "You saved me and my friend with your freaky super powers-"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Fiona snorted. "Yeah, okay."

Edward's face turned stone cold. "Isabella, you took a significant blow to the head. It stands to reason-"

"I do not have a concussion and I know what I saw!" She hissed. "And I saw it _before _I hit my head."

Cullen bit out a cruel laugh. "Do you really think anyone will belie-"

"Look!" Fiona yelled. "I am trying to _thank you _here, okay!"

_Ugh._

Edward inspected her. His gaze still stony but curious.

Fiona sighed and rubbed the bump on the back of her head. "This isn't easy 'cause I barfed on you the other day and I still think you're a total douchebag for acting like I was some kind of leper oozing bodily fluids into you personal space. That made me feel really uncomfortable bee-tee-dubs and I knew you knew what you were doing. You're kind of an asshole."

Edward's glare intensified. "This is a thank you?"

Fiona scowled and held her breath for five seconds. "I'm trying, okay."

"It was a terrible attempt."

"Would you just let me finish?!"

"You knew what was going to happen." Edward stated calmly.

That brought Fiona to a shocked pause. "What?"

"You were upset when you got to school. Nervous, angry. You panicked when you couldn't loose you coat from your truck."

Jasper was such a tattle-tale.

"You were looking around for something. You were afraid."

The pair glared at each other for a few beats.

"Well I guess we all have our secrets, don't we?" Fiona spat.

Edward gave a pleased smirk. "I guess we do."

"Thank you for not letting me and Tyler bite it." Fiona finally got out, pun fully intended. "I really appreciate it."

She felt so dirty.

"There! Is the moment over? Can we go back to not talking now?" She put her hands in her pockets and looked away as she asked this.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"See you at school."

"Not if I see you first!" She shouted over her shoulder when he walked past her.

What a lame comeback.

She caught Charlie staring at her from the end of the hall, his hands on his hips.

"What was that about?" He asked after the Cullen's departed.

"Just thanking him." Fiona answered.

Charlie nodded giving her a once over. "Uh-huh."

Fiona pulled her hands out of her pocket and froze as she saw her keys held in her hand. The keys that had conveniently disappeared earlier. The giggles echoed in the hallway sending a violent chill down her spine.

"You okay, Bells?"

Fiona fell out of her state and forced a smile. "Yeah, fine. I guess I'm just still kind of in shock. It all happened so fast."

Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave an awkward one-armed Dad-Squeeze which she returned. Taking what comfort she could get.

"Let's get you home before you give me another heart-attack."

"Third times the charm."

Fiona met with her friends in the waiting room. Everyone was there- even Lauren. She supposed the blonde was there more for Tyler's benefit than hers though. She had given Fiona a curious and assessing stare before proclaiming she was glad she wasn't dead, so that was _some _progress at least. After promising to talk with them all tomorrow Charlie ushered her out of the hospital for home.

When she had gotten home she was forced to talk Renee down from her panic. She felt bad for Bella's mom. She imagined her own mother would have reacted the same way if put in the situation and tried to talk with that in mind.

She didn't immediately go to bed that night. After typing down the days events she went over the crash again. When Fiona tried to change events to the way she wanted them, Rena saw fit to force her back on to the right path by using dirty tactics. Was that her punishment? Follow the story or you and those around you will suffer?

Fiona hugged herself as she remembered choking on the thick perfume of flowers. Of her vision fading and feeling the energy drag out of her body. Of how easily Rena could bend her to her will.

If Rena would do that, what else would she be willing to do.

Charlie didn't need to keep checking on her throughout the night.

Fiona didn't sleep.

**So, this story is actually beginning to developing a plot. That is a thing that is happening now. I was writing down a timeline and events I want to happen and boom! It wasn't part of the original plan but I'm rolling with it. **

**Tell me your thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another close update! I wonder if I can keep it going this way?**

***Thank for your response to the last chapter :) I've answered all the guest reviews at the bottom.**

****big, big, BIG thank you to the lovely JackieOh for the cool new story cover! You should check out her Teen Wolf stories, they're awesome :)**

*****I've also included a timeline at the bottom of this chapter. It does includes the events of this chapter so please wait until after you've read it. Unless you want to be spoiled. Then go ahead and knock yourself out.**

******Finally, on my tumblr I made a post full of face claims for my OC's and some of the Twilight characters who don't appear in the movie. A couple of them have yet to make an appearance. There is a link on my profile to the blog and then search my 'TootahWrites!' tag.**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Fiona and any other OC are from my imagination.**_

After a restless night spent watching TV and Charlie checking on her periodically, she finally became exhausted enough to sleep around noon. Charlie let her stay home that day so she ended up sleeping for nearly fourteen hours. When she woke up it was the wee hours of Thursday morning.

Going into school was like being on exhibit at the zoo. There were stares and whispers constantly being put her way. Even a few dramatic gagging sound effects that she repeatedly fought back with hot glares.

Fiona and Cullen had gone back to ignoring one another unless absolutely necessary and it seemed his family had decided to follow his example.

Now in the late after noon, the girls were lying on Fiona's bed while Mike played on the computer.

"I had to thank him." Fiona moaned.

Angela looked up from her homework. "The horror."

"I felt so unclean."

"He _saved_ _your life_."

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

"You're being a dick."

Fiona's mouth slammed shut. She stared at Angela in frustration before begrudgingly assenting. "Fine."

"Look," Mike pushed the chair back from the computer to face the girls. "-I don't like Cullen anymore than you do. But don't you think you're being kind of harsh."

"You guys are defending him?" Fiona asked incredulously. "Seriously?! This is what is happening is right now?"

"Yes, it is." Angela declared. "Because besides glaring at you and _saving your life,_-"

Fiona scowled at her.

Mike snickered. "-And you barfing on him-"

"- you guys haven't had much interaction. He hasn't really _done _anything."

"Not yet..." Fiona muttered.

"What, are you psychic now?" Mike asked sarcastically, turning back to the computer.

"Yes, Michael. It just so happens I am."

"Right."

"I don't like you tone, young man."

Angela cut in. "You're not psychic."

"And even if you were," Mike took over, "-you can't condemn him for something he hasn't done yet. It's not fair."

Angela nodded. "Exactly. Thank you, Mike."

Fiona squirmed under the gazes of her friends before giving in. "Okay, fine!" She pouted. "It's not like I was saying anything to his face anyway. I'll just continue on as I have and _attempt _to be civil. Happy?"

The rest of the week went by quietly.

The longer the Cullen's kept their distance, the easier it became for Fiona to relax in their vicinity. She hadn't forgotten Rena though.

When she was alone she would find herself looking or listening for signs of the fairy. Her dreams were plagued with the scent of sweet peas. Of running only to find delicate, dainty hands wrapping around her throat and squeezing tight until it crushed. Baby pink nails digging into her skin with deadly force.

But Rena never appeared in the waking world.

In a fit of paranoia she had re-written all her notes in a cheap thick notebook from the drugstore and deleted them off the computer. When she wasn't writing in it, the notebook never left her bag.

The only somewhat strange thing to occur was the attention she was starting to receive from Lauren Mallory. Occasionally she would catch the girl staring at her intensely. Not in a mean, glaring way. It was more as if Fiona were a puzzle that Lauren needed to figure out.

The next Monday after the accident she found herself corned by Lauren at her locker.

"So last Tuesday was pretty crazy."

Fiona looked up from where she was stashing her books in surprised confusion. "Uh...Yeah?"

Lauren leaned against the nearest locker. "Feeling any better?"

"Definitely."

There was a long and awkward pause.

Fiona shut her locker and pulled on the strap of her bag. "Listen, is there something you needed to say? Because usually you hardly acknowledge my presence. Not that I'm complaining."

Lauren tucked in some hair behind her ear. "It's just so lucky Edward was able to get to you in time. Especially all the way from his car."

Fiona froze and glanced around. "You noticed that too, huh?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Laurens nodded and her golden waves bounced softly. "I mean, thirty feet in three seconds? That's nothing to sneeze at." She leaned forward conspiratorially, a playfully calculating look in her eye. A faint whiff Chanel No. 5 gently wafted off her and under Fiona's nose. "You even made it out without a scratch. That's got to be a miracle considering all that glass flying around. In other circumstances, who knows what could of happened?"

Fiona was careful not to let her face express her mounting disbelief. Instead her knuckle clenched around her purse.

Did Lauren know?

No. There was no way. _Lauren Mallory_?

She couldn't!

Fiona maintained a forced calm. "What do you mean?"

Lauren shrugged in practiced nonchalance. "It's just kind of weird. You know?" Lauren looked over Fiona's shoulder and pulled a positively wicked grin.

Fiona's head flipped around to see Edward and Alice Cullen standing not ten feet down the hall. His eyes sizzled with unspoken rage targeted towards the blonde bombshell. His look briefly drifted over to Fiona's before he stalked away. Alice just shook her head in exasperation, trailing after.

"I'm having a birthday party next Saturday." Lauren piped up. "You should come." And with that she sashayed away.

Fiona watched after her in unconcealed awe.

Lauren knew about the Cullen's. The Cullen's knew she knew and somehow she was still breathing.

"What the fuck just happened to me?"

The minute the final bell rang she rushed home and up the stairs to her room. Her mind was on over-drive.

This hadn't happened in the book or the movie. Lauren was just supposed to be some mean, bitchy queen-bee.

Would the Cullen's try to harm Lauren for what she did?

Why had Lauren been hinting at the Cullen's supernatural nature?

Was she trying to warn her?

How much exactly did she really know?

How did she find out in the first place?

What the hell was she supposed to do with this? She was at a complete loss. The game had changed. Fiona wanted to curl up under the bed and never come back out.

That night over dinner Fiona was unusually quiet and Charlie took notice.

"You okay, kid?"

Fiona looked up from where she had been shifting her peas around on her plate and blanked a moment before nodding. "Yeah, fine. I just got a lot on my mind."

Charlie stared at her carefully as he chewed his chicken. "You having trouble with something?"

_Or someone_, Fiona could read on his face.

"Sort of." Fiona gave a wan smile. "American Gov. is kind of kicking my butt." _Lie_.

Charlie didn't really buy it but he didn't push the issue either.

The following day it was as if nothing had happened. Lauren had reverted back to her usual 'lovely' self and the Cullen's were still ignoring her. Mostly.

Fiona had glanced toward there table at lunch only to be caught by Rosalie Hale. What was it with the people in this world giving her the evil eye all the time? Fiona stared back dumbly before giving a painfully awkward wave and turned quickly back to the table. Angela had seen the movement and sent her an amused look.

"Shut up."

"I'm so proud of you." Angela teased.

"I was waving at Rosalie, not Edward."

Angela shook her head. "Progress is progress."

"I hope your not expecting me and Cullen to eventually become BFF's or something. I'm really sorry to crush your dreams or whatever. but that is just not gonna happen."

Angela choked on her apple. "I'm not that naive." She stated and wiped away some juice from her face.

Fiona cautiously eased into the relative normalcy that had fallen over the proceeding couple of weeks. She was all too aware how easy that could change.

She was proven right when she watched the local news the day before Lauren's birthday party.

She had been eating a bowl of cereal when the report came on the morning news. The house felt oddly silent as the newscasters read the report.

_"Breaking new: The Clackamas County Sheriff's office of Oregon City, Oregon was called in to a grisly scene early this Friday morning. A security guard for Grisham Mill, Anthony Barr, was found dead at the end of his shift by a co-worker. According to the Deputy Sheriffs called in to the scene, Barr appeared to be attacked by an animal."_

And eerie feeling caused Goosebumps to rise on Fiona arms as photos of the scene minus the body flipped across the screen. The hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention.

_"Not much is known as to how or where the animal got into the mill as investigation into the incident has only just started. It is however speculated the animal may have possibly been a wolf based on-"_

Realization struck and the plastic cereal bowl thudded to the floor.

James, Victoria, and Laurent. It was already starting.

Fiona sat there staring at the television but not really paying attention. Her mind was sent back to the accident. What would Rena have in store for her now? Fiona could avoid the meeting on the baseball field but how long would it be until Rena pushed James into her path some other way. Should Fiona try to warn the Cullen's ahead of time? Edward and Jasper could tell she knew what was going to happen in the parking lot, would they believe her about this. She tried to remember but failed to recall if they had figured out nomad vampires were responsible for the attacks before the baseball game. Her hands fisted in her hair as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

She cleaned up the mess she made as she brainstormed. She could try to do what Lauren did and subtly hint at what was going on. Would Rena be able to catch her if she was discreet? Maybe she could make up some kind of code Rena wouldn't understand?

She dropped the bowl in the sink and rubbed her face in frustration.

That was a stupid idea.

At a loss of what to do she snatched up her bag and headed out to school. She still had a little more time to worry about it later.

Fiona woke up late the morning of Lauren's birthday. She had been up most the night researching and printing out articles. A few were on the attack the day before but she had picked a few others that she thought seemed a little suspicious. A couple of weeks before the attack in Oregon City, a thirty-one year old woman in Burns, Oregon had been found ripped to pieces by what also seemed to be an large animal. Before that it was a twenty-three year old guy in Grangeville, Idaho. She was able to form a sort of sloppy zigzag pattern on a printed out map. She tucked the articles into the pages of her notebook and pasted the map against two pages over the book so it would fold in half.

Now she just needed to know what the hell to do with it all.

Fiona was sandwiched in between Angela and Jessica, clutching her bag as they approached the entrance to the Mallory home. They had arrived earlier before the other guest were to arrive. The house was larger than most homes she had seen in Forks, and if Lauren's wardrobe was anything to go by, the family was pretty well off. A woman who could only be Lauren's mother answered the door.

"Hello, girls." She greeted with an elegant smile.

The teens echoed greetings back.

Mrs. Mallory gave Fiona an assessing look before reaching to shake her hand "You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you, sweetheart. Lauren's told me an awful lot about you."

Fiona blanched. "She has?!" She spat out in surprise without being able to stop herself. Lauren hated her guts! What exactly had she told her?

Angela nudged her in the ribs.

"I mean- It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mallory." She quickly shook the older woman's hand, ignoring Jessica's badly hidden snickering.

Mrs. Mallory nodded, her eyes twinkling. "Go on ahead and put your gifts on the table. Lauren's waiting for you in the lounge."

Fiona followed the other girls who seemed to know their way around pretty well. Along the way her eyes ran over the professional looking decorations. Mrs. Mallory must have been put in charge.

When they reached the lounge it was clear they had interrupted something. Lauren was seated on the sofa glaring petulantly at the man stood by the far window. The man was rubbing a hand tiredly over his brow and looked up at the girls after they entered the room.

"Hi, Mr. Mallory." Angela greeted.

The man, Lauren's father, gave a weary smile. "Hello, Angela. Jessica." His eyes trailed over to Fiona and an odd look crossed his face. But it was gone as quickly as it came and he stepped forward. "And you must be the Isabella I've been hearing so much about." He shook her hand.

Fiona saw Lauren's face darken angrily over Mr. Mallory's shoulder.

"Your father was very happy to hear you were coming to live with him." He went on. "He wouldn't shut up about it when I asked."

Fiona frowned in confusion. "You know my dad?" Charlie hadn't talked much about him besides a few vague reference.

"We're more acquaintances really." Mr. Mallory explained. "But I'm pretty sure he told just about anyone he came across that week."

Fiona nodded and gripped her elbow. She shuffled her feet under his stare. It was the exact same one Lauren had gave her in the lunch room.

Seriously, what was with all the staring? She was starting to feel like a science experiment.

Mr. Mallory seemed to notice her discomfort and looked around to the other girls. "Well, I leave you all to it. Lauren," he looked to his daughter, "-please remember what I said."

Lauren rolled her eyes behind his back as he left the room.

"Not having a happy start to your birthday?" Jessica asked.

Lauren growled, flopping back in her seat.

Jessica dropped down beside her patted her knee. "It'll be fine. Tyler's coming."

Lauren hummed disinterestedly.

"Happy birthday." Fiona said after a brief pause.

"Thanks." Lauren said without the usual distaste that she held when speaking to her.

After more guests arrived Mrs. Mallory put on some pop music for the kids. Lauren's earlier upset had seemed to be forgotten as she schmoozed among her well-wishers. Or it was at least a spectacular facade. Fiona hung around mostly Mike and Eric during the party. Angela had gone off with Jessica to dance. Mr. Mallory had walked around taking many pictures at his wife's command.

Around seven it was time for the presents and cake. Fiona had gotten Lauren gift card for Anthropologie after Jessica told her she liked to shop at the one in Seattle. The birthday girl had given her a small smile and told her they should go shopping to spend the money soon. Fiona was half convinced Lauren had been replaced by a pod person. Or had multiple personalities.

After a bit of dancing Fiona found herself sitting on the patio in the attempt to find some quiet. It wasn't her smartest idea, since her coat was in Lauren's room along with her bag. She started a bit when the patio door slid open.

"When I actually want them around they're never here and when I want them gone I can't get rid of them."

Lauren stepped outside and dropped in the seat beside her. The happy expression she had been wearing had disappeared and was replaced with a tired grimace. "This party was so lame."

"It's not that bad." Fiona defended.

Lauren glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. A moments pause and then she shrugged. "It's alright." She looked off into the backyard. "I think they're trying to make up for last year."

Fiona took a moment to process that this was actually happening.

"What happened last year?"

Lauren picked at her skirt. "They were both out of town. I stayed with Jessica and her mom made me a cake."

"They didn't give you a party when they got home?"

Lauren sighed. "Didn't need one. Jessica's mom made sure we had a good time. It was fun."

"You know..." Fiona said after a long pause. "I think this is the first _real _conversation we've ever had."

Lauren huffed. "Don't get too used to it."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

Lauren watched Fiona for a few beats and saw her shiver. "You know," Her tone had softened and lowered.  
>"If you wanted some quiet the study upstairs is free. It's just down the hall from my room."<p>

Fiona frowned in confusion before getting caught in the other girls stare. Fiona felt heat rise up her neck from the intensity of Lauren gaze. _Wow_. She hadn't noticed before but Lauren's eyes were blue. Like really, really blue.

Like water. Well, _ocean _water. Not _water_, water. That would just be stupid because water isn't _really _blue. Right? It's just with the ocean the water is reflecting the sky- or was it light refracting something... science...What is science?

They were nice.

"Are..." Fiona asked hesitantly. "Are you coming on to me."

Lauren broke into laughter and tossed her a look. "Get in the house before you freeze."

Once again Fiona was left to watch dumbly as she glided away. Her blonde tresses blown delicately by a small gust of wind.

"How does she do that?"

Another gust, stronger this time seeped through her sweater making her teeth chatter. Fiona took the other girls advice and made her way upstairs to the study not far from Lauren's room. As she passed it she saw a few girls she vaguely recognized from school putting on their coats and getting ready to leave.

She reached for the knob of the study door and slowly opened it. The door made tiny creaking sound as she gazed around the room. Sure enough it was empty.

A laptop sat open on the wooden desk. Behind the desk was a large cabinet that likely held some of Mr. Mallory's alcohol. She stepped into the room and simply spun in a circle as she examined it. There was a closet opposite the desk that was cracked open and her curiosity was peaked.

She really shouldn't.

Which just meant she wanted all the more to do it.

Giving in to her childish urge she tiptoed to the closet and pulled the doors open.

She immediately regretted that decision.

She gulped at she stared at the arsenal before her. Guns of various shapes and sizes were hung on display. As were a few deadly looking blades that gleamed in the light overhead. There were some drawers and cabinets as well but she didn't dare open them.

She couldn't jump to conclusions. There was probably a perfectly reasonable and logical explanation.

_'Yea, the Mallory's are psycho's.' _A voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She quickly and quietly shut the doors of the closet and spun around. She should just leave. When character's on TV and in books hung around at this point only bad stuff followed.

But her eyes were drawn back to the cabinet behind the desk.

"God damn it."

She walked across the room and pulled the cabinet open.

"Okay, you know what?" She said aloud. "I could of sworn I was in Twilight. Not Supernatural."

Jars and bottles filled the shelve. Some had dried herbs, some had odd names she couldn't place, and some were filled with very questionable liquids.

"This cannot be happening." She turned to the laptop on the desk.

This whole situation was suspicious. The room had been set up as if it were waiting to be found and snooped through. All that was missing was a big blinking sign.

Lauren.

She had subtly tried to hint things to her at school. She had suggested coming up to the study.

What was it she wanted her to find?

Fiona plopped down on computer chair and examined the laptop screen. Various windows were open. There were articles on past animal attacks. A virtual map had been marked and had a similar pattern to her map. Only this one had more hits.

What truly gave her pause were the pictures.

Her mind flashed to Mr. Mallory taking photo's of the party.

These pictures were of crime scenes. No bodies, but there was blood. She felt a sick feeling in her gut. After she got past those she came across some pictures of the Cullen's. The were candid's taken from a distance. And then there was her.

They had been following her. Why had they been following her?

Fiona shot up out of the seat and ran from the room. As she rushed down the hall she failed to see where she was going and smacked right into another body.

"What's going on?"

It was Mrs. Mallory. She gripped Fiona's arms to steady her but her eyes were focused on they open study door.

"Get a little turned around?" The older woman asked.

Fiona nodded, her heart in her throat.

Mrs. Mallory rolled her eyes and looked towards the stairs like she was silently cursing someone.

"You should probably get downstairs. I'm sure they're missing you."

Fiona bobbed her. "Yeah! Definitely!" Leaving was good. She rushed away from Laurens mother and rushed to grab her things from the girls room. She practically ran down the stairs attracting a few stares. When she was nearly home free she stumbled into yet another person and her bag dropped to the floor, spilling some of it's contents.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Fiona smiled falsely as she shoved stuff back in her purse. "I just really need to get home."

Mike frowned. "Are you sure, 'cause-?"

"I'll see you Monday, Mike!" She called as she darted away.

"Hey, wait! You-"

His words were cut off as Fiona ran out the door.

She didn't stop running until she reached home.

**Tadaaa! What did you think? Good, bad, okay? Let me know if you spot any typos. **

**Timeline:**

_Saturday, Jan. 10, 2009 - Rena banishes Fiona into Twilight_

_Sunday, Jan. 11, 2009 - Fiona arrives at Forks_

_Monday, Jan. 12, 2009 - Fiona has her first at Forks High School and meets Angela, Mike, & Co._

_Monday, Jan. 19, 2009 - First snow. The Great Puking Incident._

_Tuesday, Jan. 20, 2009 - Rena The Scary Godmother forces Fiona into the car accident with Tyler. Fiona and Edward confrontation._

_Wednesday Jan. 21 - Fiona stays home to recover from shock._

_Thursday Jan. 22, 2009 - Edward and Fiona go back to ignoring one another. The school gossips. _

_Monday, Jan. 26, 2009 - Lauren reveals subtly that she knows something is fishy with the Cullen's_

_Friday, Feb. 6, 2009 - The news reports an animal attacked a security guard at Grisham Mill in Oregon City._

_Saturday, Feb.7, 2009 - Lauren's 17th birthday party._

**Teran: **That will forever be my most favorite thing I have ever written.

**Ourlovestory221: **Thanks! I glad you found it funny. I will not be quitting this story anytime soon!

**Bianca: **Yeah, I love Angela! That whole thing kind of bothered me too. Thank you :)

**Hanna: **Yeah! And here's another one! Hoped it met your expectations. Like I told someone else, I wanted her their introduction to be bungled by the worst thing possible. This is what came to mind. :) I'm happy you guys all thought it was funny. I was a little scared it might a little too lame. Yeah I wasn't to hot about Edward either. I'm hoping to try and eventually change the parts of his character that bothered me. Have him grow a little more. Thank you :)


	5. The Author Returns

**I'M BACK!**

**I am so sorry it took so long. My Grandma was diagnosed with cancer so we had to take care of that and the emotional stress was just not conducive to writing. Then after my Grandma had the surgeries she needed and was feeling better a couple of viruses decided to bounce around and each of my family members (including myself) got sick. Repeatedly. Eurgh...**

**To be honest I had almost given up on this at one point. But then a review would pop up or someone would message me and you guys are just really sweet. *hugs all of you***

**I didn't edit as much as I thought I would. I think stress was just making over critical. It's not perfect but this just for fun, not an exam. I'm not an English major (obviously). The only chapter that changed noticeably was Chapter Four. I added a bit more to it. So If you want to head on back and re-read it that would be awesome. The ****NEW**** chapter should be up in the morning.**

**Also, as a late holiday gift I have a sneak peek of a far off chapter below if you care to read it.**

**And for those of you who have also been reading my Harry Potter fic, that should be updated in the next couple of weeks.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*SNEAK PEEK OF THE FUTURE*<em>**

**_*QUEUE WOOSHY FLASH FORWARD EFFECTS*_**

Fiona didn't seem to feel the eyes following the pair down the hall.  
>"I feel like you're really starting to grow as a person." She explained. "…Or you're growing on me-I don't know! Maybe both."<p>

She chewed on the eraser at the end of her pencil, lost in thought.

"That's not at all condescending." Edward huffed under his breath, lips twitching slightly. Fiona eyed Edward as he looked down the hall. Feeling her gaze, Edward looked down and did a double-take. The grin on her face gave him a twinge of unease.

"Eddy," The girl said sweetly. _Too sweetly_. "-I don't want to alarm you,"

_Too late._

"-but I think we may having a moment."

_No._

This wasn't happening.

"No." Edward answered flatly. "No, we're really not-and don't call me that." His tone held no room for speculation.  
>This of course did nothing to dissuade his reluctant companion.<p>

"Relax, dude!" She crowed. Her hand thumped onto his shoulder. "It's a totally platonic bonding moment. We're gonna be buds, I can tell."

Edward eyed the hand gripping his shoulder, as if expecting it to transform into a deadly viper and jump at his throat. "I wouldn't go that far."

Fiona carried on. "I'm starting to feel you, You're starting to feel me. We're feeling each other!"

Several pairs of eyes darted in the pairs direction.

Edward stood stricken as her hand rubbed his shoulder before being removed. _Oh dear god, no__._

"Bella," Edward whispered hurriedly. "I think you may misinterpreted the-"

"Hey, I gotta go. But I'll see ya later, buddy!" And with that she rushed over to a confused Angela down the hall.

Edward stared around at some of the eyes on him and cringed before rubbing the crease away from his forehead. The mental pictures already becoming ingrained in his mind. When he finally turned to leave he found Emmett waiting behind him, smirking as leaned against a locker.

"Hey, _buddy_."

"Please don't start."


	6. Chapter 5

**As promised, here is the new chapter. I really wanted to update **_**before **_**December, but I got more busy with the holidays than I had anticipated. But it's HERE with more on the way. And I promise, you will ****never ****have to wait this long again.**

**I had to split this chapter up because I was up all night and didn't feel like editing the whole thing. The rest will be up tomorrow as chapter 6.**

**Also, If you missed it, the author's note before this chapter has a sneak peek of the distant future. You also might want to re-read chapter 4 as it has a scene changed.**

When Fiona swept into the Swan residence it was after nine o'clock at night and Charlie's cruiser was still gone. She slid to the floor along the front door, her adrenaline fading out and exhaustion setting in. What the hell had she stumbled into. She thought this was going to be simple. Follow the story as best she could, go home. But it seemed Rena wasn't satisfied after the incident with the car. The plot had shifted and now she was in a strange amalgamation of Twilight, Supernatural, and possibly Teen Wolf. There was definitely a few Teen Wolf vibes coming off the Mallory's. Was Rena getting most of her material from TV?

Fiona rubbed her hands down her faces to wipe away frustrated tears and took in a deep, calming breath. What did she do now?

Eventually she migrated to the couch. Her bag was dumped on the floor as she curled up on her side and closed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened them again the sun shone on her face and the old afghan that usually decorated the couch was placed over her. She heard movement in the kitchen and saw Charlie pouring himself some orange juice.

"Hey, Bells." He greeted coming to sit himself on the armchair.

"Morning." Fiona mumbled back.

"How was the birthday party last night?"

Fiona briefly reviewed the previous nights events in her head before finally settling on - "It was alright."

Charlie nodded. "Lauren's parents were there?"

Fiona forced herself not to make a face. "Yup." _They're also probably only in town because they're scary hunters investigating the Cullen's. Or serial killers. _"Taking tons pictures and the whole embarrassing nine yards."

"Good."

Fiona lips quirked at Charlie's concern. He was such a Dad.

"Welp." He leaned forward set his cup on a coaster. "I got the day off today, unless I get called in. I was planning on heading over Billy's if you want to come."

A chance to get away where vampire's and possibly hunters couldn't reach her.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>It was a nice drive out to La Push and Fiona occupied herself by watching the scenery and asking questions about the Black family.<p>

"Well, the girls are gone. You already know that. But Jacob's only a couple of years younger than you. And he's got friends up there so don't worry. You won't get stuck with us old farts."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, Dad. Forty is _so old_. You practically decrepit."

"_Whoa-ho-ho_! Hold on there!" Charlie protested. "Need I remind you, I am _little _bit younger than your mother. Alright?" He shot her a look.

Fiona snorted "Yeah by like what? A year? Two?"

"It makes a difference." He sniffed and peeked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"_Barely_." She shot back through snickers.

"Alright. I'll remember that."

Pulling up to the Black's cabin, Fiona could spot who she was assumed was Billy seated on the porch. He wasn't too much older than Charlie, and similarly had a passing resemblance to his movie counterpart. When she and Charlie approached Billy rolled his chair near the ramp leading up to the door.

"Hey, Billy."

Charlie bent over to give him that awkward man hug guys often did. Where they shook hands and patted backs.

"Billy, you remember Bella."

"I sure do." Billy smiled fondly at Fiona as she climbed up the ramp. "How you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm good." She reached over and shook his outstretched hand. "Thanks for the truck by the way."

Billy shook his head. "_Aw_, thank Jacob. He's the one who fixed it up." He turned his head towards the screen door. "Jake! Come say hello to Bella."

There were a few thumps and a figure about the same height as Fiona stepped out onto the porch.

This Jacob Black didn't really resemble his counterpart all that much. The only similarity she could find was they were both baby-faced. Jacob looked like he was closer to twelve than sixteen.

His smile was bright and sunny. Fiona had to fight down the urge to coo and squeeze his cheeks like an old granny. She couldn't really picture this kid working on that beast all by himself.

The Dad's retreated into the living room to watch the Pro Bowl and left the kids to stand awkwardly outside.

"_Sooo_..." Jacob drew out. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. What do _you _wanna do?"

There was a pause. " I don't know."

Fiona snickered.

Jacob blushed "Shut up."

"We could always make mud pies."

Jacob shot her a look. "Last time I mud pies with you, you tried to make me eat them."

That did sound like something she would do. "Could we go to the beach?"

"First Beach? Sure." Jacob slowed so they walked side-by-side. "It's a good day for it. It's a little early in the season, but we might see some whales."

The walk didn't take all that long and when they got their the view was beautiful.

The beaches in Florida didn't look like this. This beach seemed _ancient. _It was kind of magical_. _The water rushed up to the shore in loud thick waves. Some sea birds flew overhead towards the cliffs and pieces of large, dead trees had washed ashore.

"Is that a whale?"

"Uh, no...I think that's just another tree."

"...Oh."

Hanging out with Jacob was kind of...quiet. He didn't _seem _shy, just didn't have much to say. This seemed out of character. Was this another one of Rena's changes. Maybe he wasn't sure how to talk to girls who weren't his sisters.

Maybe Jacob just didn't like Fiona-Bella as much as Real-Bella.

Oh, well. You couldn't win 'em all.

"So how'd you get interested in working on cars?" Fiona asked, trying to get some semblance of conversation out of him.

Jacob perked up a little and she patted herself on the back. Fiona wasn't a automotive aficionado but if it got him out of his shell, she was happy to listen. Once he got started on that there was no stopping him. Jacob liked Marvel comics and while he didn't watch too much TV he liked wresting and Myth Busters. He didn't watch Doctor Who but seemed interested in Supernatural. Jacob liked school more than Fiona did and the more he talked the sadder she felt.

Jacob had so much going for him. He was really smart (he'd been on the honor roll since he was eleven), he loved mechanics, he liked goofing off with his friends, and he wanted be an engineer.

"I know right now I'm only working on cars. But one day I'm gonna build planes. UW has an engineering college and I might be able to get a scholarship."

"That's awesome, Jake."

He was just a kid. A sweet, silly kid who had no idea what was about to happen to him in the next few years.

The sadness quickly turned to anger. Jacob had a dream. He had set goals for his future. He was so sure of where he was going, worked so hard to get there and that could all go down the toilet because of some stupid vampire bullshit. Why did the Cullen's have to come _here _of all places? Why couldn't they go to Alaska, or some other place they were capable of hiding out. If she remembered correctly there were several places they could go.

It wasn't fair.

If it was at all in Fiona's power, she was going to do her best to make sure Jacob got the future he deserved.

And she knew just what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came and Fiona woke up early to get a head start. There were barely any cars at the school when she got there so she waited near the entrance until she spotted who she was after.<p>

"Lauren!" The blonde looked up from her phone. "I think we need to talk."

Lauren seemed to have been expecting this and motioned for the other girl to follow after her. She led Fiona into one of the buildings and ushered her into a supply closet.

"Wow, really?"

"Just get in." Lauren growled. "It's not like I'm going to jump you. If anyone should be worried it's me."

Fiona sputtered. "W-what?! As if! You-" She stopped and shut her eyes. "No. You know what? This not the conversation I wanted to have."

Lauren folded hers, waiting.

"Look, I know you know about the Cullen's and 'other' stuff. And you know I know something about the Cullen's and 'other stuff'. The Cullen's know we both know stuff and that there's something weird going on with me. And I'm pretty sure _you _know something weird is going on with me."

Lauren quirked a brow. "You mean besides the obvious?" She smiled pleasantly at the glare sent her way. "I think I may have followed just half of what came out of your mouth."

Fiona sighed and began searching through her bag. "I don't really know a good way of explaining this so maybe I should just-" _Where was the journal?_

"Oh crap..."

"What?" Lauren stepped closer.

"My journal's gone." Fiona's heart picked up it's pace.

Lauren shook her head. "So?"

"So?!" Fiona yelled back. "So everything was in there!" She could almost imagine all the muscles in Lauren's body tense as the girl suddenly went perfectly still.

"What do you mean _everything_?"

Fiona gulped and fidgeted with the zipper of her bag. "'Everything' as in my weird stuff, the Cullen's, the Quileute...stuff that may or may not have happened yet." Her hands shot up to rest on Lauren's shoulders. "But nothing about you and your family. I hadn't gotten a chance."

Lauren relaxed a small fraction, but not much. "Do you know what could happen if that fell into the wrong hands."

"I have a good idea." In fact, Fiona had several. None of which were pleasant.

"Where did you have it last?" Lauren demanded.

"Uh, well... I put it in my bag before I got to you're party. It was there when I checked in you room and- shit."

"_What_?"

"I bumped into Mike as I was leaving and my stuff fell out. I thought I got everything but-"

"_Mike_?! Mike Newton?"

The supply closet was yanked open and the girls froze.

Mr. Varner stood before them, lips pursed in a very sour expression.

Fiona removed her hands from Lauren's arms and scrambled back.

"I can explain."

* * *

><p>Snickers and looks followed Fiona around the school that day. She ignored them but didn't seem as unbothered as Lauren. It was almost as if nothing happened for her. Everyone had apparently conveniently forgotten Lauren was he second party involved. On top of that Fiona's fear about Mike had been proven true. He <em>had <em>found the Journal and he had also shared it with Angela. They were both strangely silent that day and didn't make much eye contact. Fiona ended up sitting with Eric at lunch to avoid the awkward silence. Did they think she was crazy? Did they think she a serial killer?

Fiona walked alone to biology and inwardly groaned when she spotted Edward already seated. She plopped down beside him and buried her head in her arms.

"Lauren Mallory, huh?"

"I'm not talking about this with you."

Edward turned in his seat. "Well your not exactly talking to your friends about it. In fact, it look like they're not talking to you at all."

Fiona glared up at him. "If I'm not talking to _them _about it why would I talk to _you_."

The slightly hurt look on Cullen's face actually made her feel guilty. Nothing was going her way today.

"Sorry...Okay?" She mumbled. "Today just really...sucked. No pun intended."

_Shit._

What the hell was wrong with her today?!

Edward stilled and sent her a dark look.

"Okay seriously?!" She hissed. "Your gonna get all pissy _now_? I think it's been pretty obvious for the past week I knew. Between Lauren and the car accident? Really?"

"Shut up." Edward hissed back.

"I mean it's not exactly a leap! You can read minds! You know what Mike and Angela are thinking!"

Edward glared down at her. "Yeah except they're not thinking _out loud_."

"You need to chill."

"You need to _**shut up**_."

"Guys!"

The pairs heads shot towards the front of the class where Mr. Molina stood. "Maybe you should _both _be quiet so I can teach my lesson."

Fiona sunk in her seat as the teacher returned to the white board. "I hate you."

Edward snorted. "I'll live."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, let me know what you think and tell me if you spot some errors. I'll get the rest out tomorrow :)<strong>


End file.
